gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis (franchise)
Computeropolis is a computer animated comedy film series and media franchise produced by Gingo Animation and released by Universal Pictures. It features the adventures of Peri Dazz (voiced by Jesse McCartney), an intelligent and kind-hearted teenage boy, who is sucked into the eponymous fantasy and metropolis internet city from his computer, where he meets his character Nicky Kickzoo (voiced by David Spade), the star of Peri's computer game Frenzy. The duo unexpectedly embark on adventures that challenge and change them. The franchise began with the 2004 film Computeropolis and its 2007 and 2010 sequels Computeropolis 2 and Computeropolis 3, respectively. A prequel featuring the DCL, titled DCL: Desktop Component League, was released in 2016. A fourth film, Computeropolis: The Deep Web, is scheduled for release on July 18, 2018. It also includes a simulator ride attraction, Computeropolis: A Technical Ride, at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood, and a television series for Cartoon Network titled Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky, which premiered in the summer of 2008. The franchise has been highly acclaimed with its first two features being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, in addition to the first film's nomination for the Academy Award for Best Original Score. The series has now grossed over $1.8 billion, making it the 24th highest-grossing franchise of all time, the fourth highest-grossing animated franchise (behind Shrek, Despicable Me, and Ice Age), and the highest-grossing Gingo Animation franchise. Computeropolis and Computeropolis 2 received a "Certified Fresh" rating of 89% and 84% respectively on Rotten Tomatoes, while DCL: Desktop Component League received a "Fresh Tomato" rating of 61%. Computeropolis 3, however, received a 43% "Rotten" rating, making it the lowest rated film in the franchise. Main films ''Computeropolis'' (2004) Computeropolis focuses on a young computer designing expert named Peri Dazz, who attempts to publish his own game Frenzy to the Internet and suddenly stumbles into an eponymous online universe deep inside the realms of his computer. Peri joins Nicky Kickzoo, a scavenger hunter and the protagonist of Peri's game, on a risky mission to eliminate King Trojan, a virus capable of corrupting the entirety of the global system. ''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) Computeropolis 2 takes place two years after the first film, with Peri Dazz now being 16 years old. It focuses on Peri and Nicky entering an massively multiplayer virtual reality online sandbox game, during which Peri finds love. Soon, Computeropolis plunges into chaos when a group of hackers try to hijack Peri's computer and take over Computeropolis. ''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis, and the rest of the gang face off against Jeff Bick (Christopher Plummer), a ruthless nemesis of Peri who tries to pull a "global warming" on the Internet for good. In order to stop Jeff, Peri recruits his old friends from school. Meanwhile, Vinna meets her long-lost parents Amy and Hank (Jane Lynch and Danny McBride), who abandoned their daughter to find a new life. ''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) Peri and his friends take a journey to the bootleg world known as the Deep Web, led by Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario. During their adventure, Peri and the rest of the gang encounter toy and nursery rhyme channels for children, learning videos, surprise egg videos, Finger Family videos, Learn Colors videos, bootlegs, memes, and characters, such as a tribe of genetically enhanced and highly intelligent apes, Hiro Hamada and even the Vocaloids. However, when they soon discover Rulio is responsible for making these bootlegs and plans to transform Computeropolis into a bootleg city, they must stop him before it's too late. Spin-off film ''DCL: Desktop Component League'' (2016) Television series ''Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky'' Coming soon! Short films ''Print 3D Errors'' (2004) Coming soon! ''Peri and Nicky Get a Flu'' (2007) Coming soon! ''The Chat'' (2010) Coming soon! ''Computeropolis Xmas'' (2011) Coming soon! ''Go Party!'' (2012) Coming soon! ''Zip'' (2017) Coming soon! Reception Box office performance Critical and public reception Academy Awards Production Cast :Note: A dark grey cell indicates character did not appear in that film. Crew Chronology #''DCL: Desktop Component League'' (2016) #''Computeropolis'' (2004) #''Print 3D Errors'' (2004) #''Computeropolis: A Technical Ride'' (2006) #''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) #''Peri and Nicky Get a Flu'' (2007) #''Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky'' (2008–2014) #''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) #''The Chat'' (2010) #''Computeropolis Xmas'' (2011) #''Go Party!'' (2012) #''Zip'' (2017) #''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) Video games Theme park attractions Coming soon! Cultural impact Fandom From the first film's original 2004 release, the Computeropolis franchise has become increasingly popular among a large group of people, effectively creating a "fan base" for the film, as with most Gingo properties. The Computeropolis fandom organized online to advocate releases through petitions and fan art. Merchandise Coming soon! Category:Computeropolis Category:Gingo Animation franchises Category:Franchises Category:Gingo Animation Wiki Category:Universal Studios franchises